The Catch
by The Best witch of all
Summary: After Harry gets his new power and girl named Meda turns up as a transfer student. But Meda's life is Dark. She will have to try and escape Voldemort if she wants to keep Harry as a friend. Or maybe more.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Battle.**

-Before the Battle-

Two red eyes peered out from underneath a black hooded cloak. A smile spread thinly across a pale face. The Dark Lord, known all across the world, sent an evil grin towards the castle in front of him.

"My lord…" He turned to find a pale haired man kneeling before him.

"Lucius… are we ready?"

"Yes my lord. At your command we attack."

"Good… good…" He turned back to the castle and grinned wider. "Time for battle Hogwarts. Let's hope you're ready."

In the said castle, in a Gryffindor common room, a girl sat curled on a couch.

((Mia's POV))

I twirled a finger around a strand of honey brown hair, purple eyes staring into a blazing fire.

It was time for battle… and I was only 15 years old.

Soldiers came too young nowadays, evil attacking before they had a chance to age and grow much wisdom.

Sighing I looked around the Gryffindor Common Room.

Not a lot had changed.

Well except for me and my fellow students. We were all just sitting there, waiting for Voldemort to come.

I looked away from the fire I've come to love, and saw my step- brother, Remus Lupin. How I longed to be him. He had the perfect life. He was smart, top of the year and he was so good looking. His short sandy brown hair and his kind blue eyes complimented each other perfectly, and he being humble about how he looked only made the girls in our school want him more. He stood at about 6 feet 3 inches and liked to read a lot. Mostly when his friends Sirius Black and James Potter played quidditch. They were great friends, and he had many, where I on the other hand, only had one.

Right now he was joking with Sirius, who was another handsome man, and playing beater on the quidditch team had only helped that. With toned muscles and shoulder length black hair that was straight, he was the top player in Hogwarts, having dated nearly all of the girls fourth year and up. He was 6 feet 3 inches too. But what most girls liked about him was the beautiful grey eyes that he had inherited, always sparkling with mischief. But I rarely ever saw them sparkle anymore. No one's eyes sparkled anymore.

Passing my gaze over them, I saw James Potter and Lily Evans cuddling by the fire.

They were the couple of the year.

James was captain of the quidditch team, as well as the seeker. His short, messy black hair and his charming smile could capture any girl's heart. But his belonged to one girl's. He had brown eyes that were covered with glasses. And he was in love with the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, according to every boy fifth year and up in every house.

Lily Evans.

God, the hours I spent just talking to her. She was my one best friend. She had flaming red hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back and the most stunning green eyes I had ever seen. But the one thing that I liked the most about her was that she didn't care what anyone thought. She was kindest person I had ever met.

One day I was coming back from the library and a Slytherin had beaten me up before I could get my wand, this Slytherin of course only beat me up because I was Remus Lupin's family, as my father had married his mother before he and she died. The rivalry between the Slytherins and Gryffindors was atrocious, and hopefully it would stop one day. Lily had talked to me all night that night, after I came limping into the Dorm, applying the healing salve until all the bruises were gone. The next day I only had a black eye and a cut lip, and no one even noticed.

I never had been a popular person, liking to read quietly in the corner by myself than play with the other boys and girl. No one except the teachers and Lily talked to me. Yeah, Remus would talk to me but that was only when his friends weren't around. Sometimes though, I think not getting noticed was for the best. You could find out a lot by just listening. People let their guards down when they think they're alone. And it came in handy when it helped me warn Dumbledore that Voldemort was planning to attack Hogwarts any day now.

But you want to know a secret? I was terribly scared when I found that out. And I don't believe that I belong in Gryffindor. The hat hadn't known what house to put me in; it had said that I had too many conflicting attributes to place me. So I made the decision for it, and told it that I wanted to be in Gryffindor because Lily was there and I had met her on the train here, and she was very nice. It argued a lot before it finally gave up and put me in Gryffindor, all the while muttering about stubborn little witches who should keep their mouths shut. Lily still laughed at that every time I reminded her.

As I looked over the beautiful lands of Hogwarts many of the trees of the Forbidden Forest had been burned or broken. The Whomping Willow had lost many branches due to its attacks on invaders. The lake was brown and dirty, the grass no longer existent, only a desolate wasteland. And as I surveyed the land that had become my home, I started to cry. The Earth was my home, was me in a way. Yeah, that's right I was an Elemental. I loved the earth.

Remus saw me crying I guess because he came over and hugged me. That soothed me. But I was still sad. I managed a weak smile and looked back at the fire.

I hated this life. Families were being destroyed and I could do nothing about it. It sickened me. I wished that the war was over and Voldemort was dead. But that wouldn't happen soon. I know that now.

I had already lost my family. I didn't want to lose the ones I considered family. I didn't want to lose my one home. I couldn't live without Remus. He was all I had left. But since he was a werewolf I had to live in an orphanage after Mom and Dad died. But Hogwarts would always be my home and I would stop at nothing to save it.

All of a sudden there were sirens going off.

Voldemort was here.

"Everyone, get into position!" Dumbledore called, people scrambling around, wands in hand, eyes wide and apprehensive.

Dumbledore marched us out to the grounds. There in front of us were hundreds of Death Eaters in black hooded cloaks and white masks, Dementors that made my breath chill, Trolls holding lethal looking clubs and sending a disgusting smell across the battlefield, and there, standing in the middle of it all and looking pleased, was Voldemort himself. As we formed a line spells started to shoot. At the time, I didn't know who started but I really didn't care. I had to protect my Home. And by God I would do it.

As everyone began to fight I watched as one by one my classmates fell.

If I had gotten this power to do good, then why couldn't I use it to help them? What was the good of it if I couldn't save them?

I never really got answers to my prayers. But I never really expected to either.

"Andy, look out!" Someone yelled from behind me. on reflex I ducked, narrowly missing a green spell that flew over my head,

"Thank you Remus!" I yelled as I started dueling again.

"No problem!" he yelled back as he took down another death eater.

Soon I had caught up with Lily, whose luck seemed to have been used up. She was fighting Voldemort's right hand man and was putting up a pretty good fight, although she was starting to breathe heavily. I sidled up next to her, but froze when I saw him grin.

"Say good bye to Christenson here!" he shouted as he sent a spell my way.

"No!!!!" Lily yelled out and sent a spell towards his spell, expecting it to collide and push away the other spell.

But of course, that didn't happen. Both spells collided into each other, but instead of being forced away, they mixed and slammed, hard, into me. A white light shown brightly, and then…I was gone.

((End Mia's POV))

"Andy!!! Andy where are you?" Lily yelled seeming like the hundredth time. The battle was over, and now the seventh years and aurors were going around the grounds searching for surviving people.

But that was the last anyone would hear of Andromeda Christenson. They held a memorial for all the people they had lost during that battle and yet Voldemort had escaped again. But no one expected to find a her, 20 years into the future.

* * *

((Mia's POV)) 

I awoke to find myself laying on the sidewalk of a **very **strange neighborhood. I sat up slowly, groaning as my ribs protested. I shook my head to clear it, but as I opened my eyes and blinked a little, the blurriness in my eyes didn't go away. I closed them and waited for a few seconds. When I opened my eyes everything was still blurry.

_Damn, I must have knocked my brain loose or something._ I thought as I stood up and slowly made my way to a bench on the side of the road.

This was just what I needed. I was in a strange place, I was half blind and I didn't have my wand with me. What else could go wrong?

But, of course, with my luck, I had spoken to soon. Because just then it started to pour. I growled angrily.

What had happened to the battle I was in and my brother and my classmates? What had happened to Lily?

I pressed a button on my watch for the time and I saw this:

_July 20, 1996 2:32 PM_

I choked at the thought that I was twenty-one years in the future. This was **not** good.

All of a sudden I heard footsteps coming nearer, two people by the sound of it. I calmed myself as much as I could and waited.

When they got closer I could hear some of there conversation until one man said, "Hey Bill, you know who that is?"

"No Drew I don't, excuse me miss!" Bill asked. I looked uncertainly at him. "Are you alright?"

"Um…yes, yes I'm fine, thank you."

"Well, alright." He replied, and I heard, and saw him move a wand back into a holster.

"If I could ask a favor of you? Could you perhaps take me to the Ministry of Magic?" I asked quietly of him.

"What?" he hissed.

"Well, I need to go their and apply to get into Hogwarts, and take my OWLs. You see I've been home schooled, but my parents dropped out of school after their fifth year and I want to learn more." I lied easily.

"Well…If you insist." He replied. Then he took my arm and apparated into the Ministry. I thanked him, and then was on my way to the Education Department.

I smiled in satisfaction as I slipped into the records Department. I made my way to the "c" section and added the file that I had made after my exam.

It was all fake information about my family and I. How I was born in 1980, on August 1st at 7:42 PM. With information about my parents, who were "muggles", and the rest of my life. How I was born here, but raised for a few years in France, showing why I knew French. I chuckled quietly to myself, and then set off to a fire place to floo to Diagon Alley. I needed to get some money out and find a place to stay before I started Hogwarts.

I smirked evilly as I spun crazily through the portal.

This was going to be soooooo much fun.

**Okay, so I know that I changed a few things, but I like the story better like this. And I'm sorry to those very, very few who actually liked this story before, but I didn't like it. ****Chao!!**

**The Best witch of all**


	2. Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

_Previously:_

_I smirked evilly as I spun crazily through the portal. This was going to be soooooo much fun. _

**Chapter Two: Hoggy Warty Hogwarts!!**

I walked into Gringotts and started for a counter, when I froze and remembered that they would likely want me to see Greenhook, the head of my estates. I asked a nearby Goblin if he would escort me to Greenhook's office, and he sneered but did as I asked. My hood was up when I went through the door, so Greenhook didn't recognize me as I sat down and smirked.

"What may I do for you today?" He asked rudely, looking at me down his nose.

I shook my head and tisked at him. "Now Greenhook, what have I ever done to deserve a greeting like that? It's like you don't even want to see me. I'm hurt." I replied as I swung my leg over the side of the arm on the chair and slouched down on it.

His head snapped over toward me and he said in an unpleasant voice, "You tell me who you are now human or the guards will be here in a second."

"Wow, to think that I hold you in the greatest esteem. Have you really gotten so bitter in the twenty-one years I've been gone? You really don't recognize me?" I asked as I watched his eyes widen in disbelief. "It's me, Andromeda Christenson." I replied as I lowered my hood.

"Well Ms. Christenson, it's good to see you are back!" He replied after he took a blood sample from me. "Now, what can I do for you today?" He asked nicely, a huge change from just a few moments ago.

"Well, I need to get some money from my vaults, and I also need to have access to one of my muggle vaults, and I need the money for Eámanë Ancalimë (E- ah- may- nay On-cal-lee- may) to be taken out of my vault there as well."

Greenhook looked up and asked "Why would Ms. Ancalimë need the money to be taken out of your vault?"

"Because…that is who I'm going to be until I get my life back!!!!" I replied and happily sucked on a lolli-pop as Greenhook shook his head in shock. He really was the only Goblin here that I could stand!!

"Alright, it will be done by this after noon. But may I ask how you got the name?" He asked as he steepled his fingers and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Well, Eámanë was my godmother's names, and is the equivalent to the name Teresa in Elvish, and Ancalimë is my name, just in Elvish. Ancalimë is actually my real name, but my family changed it when I entered the human world."

"So you are an Elf?" He asked as he leaned forward towards me.

I smirked and then nodded.

"And this is your true form?" He asked, pointing to my blonde hair and blue eyes.

"No actually, this is my form that I am going to hide in because everyone knows what I look like, I can't very well show up looking exactly as Andromeda Christenson did, but with a new name can I?"

Greenhook shook his head, and then grabbed something off of his shelf. "You will need this then."

I took it, and then looked at it. It was my locket, the one I had kept here for safe keeping. No one had known about it. I smiled and took it, fastening it around my neck. Inside was a picture of my parents and on the other side was a picture of me and Lily.

I smiled softly, "Thank you Greenhook. Now, all I need to do is get accepted into Hogwarts……..How would I do that?"

"Well, I could recommend you to Dumbledore, if that's what you want." He said as he looked thoughtfully at me.

I grinned, "That would be wonderful!! Thank you Greenhook!"

* * *

I sighed as I walked through Diagon Alley. It would be so lonely to start a new life and not have anyone, except Greenhook, know who I really was. And I really did not want to go by a name that wasn't mine.

I walked into the Pet shop, having dropped off all my school supplies off in the Leaky Cauldron. Greenhook had managed to get Dumbledore to let me go to school, and I was going to be sorted after the first years were.

I looked around, and then walked out, having changed my mind about getting an animal.

I walked through the Leaky Cauldron to the muggle world, and then went into a store a few blocks away.

I bought all the essentials, like socks and underwear and bras, and then I picked out 6 black jeans and 6 dark blue jeans. Then I picked out a few tank-tops in blue, green, purple and black. I picked out a few dressy shirts and then picked 6 different sweaters and a couple jackets.

I also picked up two pairs of sneakers and a pair of high-heeled boots that were a sort of moss green color and were leather but looked like suede (soft leather). They had fake lacing on the sides and a wedge heel and reached mid-calf.

After my shopping was done I went to a hair and piercing shop and pierced my ears so they had two holes, one with silver hoop earrings and the other with diamond studs, and then I put a bar in the cartilage in my right ear and I pierced a hoop in the cartilage of my left ear.

When I was done I had them die a two-inch stripe at the bottom of my hair (her normal, curly brown hair), and it was a bright blue.

I went back to the Leaky Cauldron, and packed up all my things for school, and then collapsed on my bed in exhausted relief.

_Here's the start of my new life. I hope it's as good as my old one!_ I thought as I closed my eyes and fell asleep, my hands clasped on my locket.

((Dream))

"Mia!"

I spun around, and almost fell when I saw who had called me.

"L-l-l-lily?" I stuttered as I felt myself become shaky.

"It's good to see you." Lily said as she hugged me.

"What happened after I left?" I asked.

"Well after you had left Remus broke down. He wouldn't talk to anyone for a week. He was so depressed. And then at the memorial he had said that you were the only one that had truly understood him. He said that he was sorry that he hadn't helped you get more friends or paid more attention to you. Lots of people came up and told how nice you were, or how you'd help them with their homework even though they had been mean to you. When I went up I said that you always considered me your best friend. And then I told them about the time when you had gotten beaten up by a bunch of Slytherins and you came to me with a black eye, a cut lip and a ton of cuts and bruises. And while I was healing you, you said the nicest thing anyone had ever told me.

((Dream Lily's Flashback))

((Lily's Point of View))

"Lily, do you think if I stopped trying to be the best I am then I would have more friends?" Mia asked

"What are you talking about? You have lots of friends." I replied as I healed another cut.

"You're my only friend Lily, the only one I trust other than Remus." Mia said as she looked at her hands.

"You don't have any other friends? None at all?"

"…No…I wish I did, but I realized long ago that that wouldn't happen." Mia whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

_Mia is acting very different. She's usually loud and lots of fun near me. Now she is acting as if I'm another person._ I thought.

"Something happened and I gave up on wishing after a few weeks of it." She had replied.

"What happened?" I asked sternly.

"…."She didn't answer but I saw the pleading look in her eyes. She didn't want to tell me.

"Mia, Please!" I asked quietly, grabbing her forearms and staring into her eyes.

"My orphanage instructor…he, well. He said he'd kill all the people I cared about if I told." She said hysterically.

"What did he do?" I said firmly.

"He beats me…please don't tell Remus. I couldn't let him know. It would break his heart. You're my best friend. And that will never change." There was silence a long time after that. Finally she said, "You know I envy you."

"What? Why do you envy me? I have a sister that hates me, a mom and dad that are to busy for me and my hair is never the way I want it. I hate my figure and I am not the top of my classes."

"That's not true. Your hair is always beautiful. You have this beautiful halo when the sun hits it. Yes, your sister may hate that you're a witch, but she does **not** hate you. She's probably jealous of you. And you may not be top of the class but your right behind Remus. You have a figure any girl would want. You **have** a mom and dad and they love you. You should tell them how you feel and maybe they would spend some time with you. You are also the kindest person I have ever known. You may not think you deserve to be envied. But to me, you are the luckiest person on earth. You have a family, you have friends, you're beautiful, and you have the, man of your dreams. What is wrong with your life? I mean look at mine and then you'll appreciate what you have. I appreciate what little I have. A loving brother, a great friend. I'm an elemental and I get really good grades. I only have that. So if you feel like you don't have much. And your life sucks, then just picture what my life is like and you will feel better." She said quietly.

"I don't think I can do that." I said.

"Fine I will tell you all the bad things in my life. Make a list you don't want to forget this," She snapped at me. "1: I get abused by my orphanage instructor, 2: My parents were murdered, 3: I can't live with my brother, 4: I only have one friend, 5: I get semi good grades, 6: I have awful hair, 7: I have hand-me down clothes that hardly even fit me, 8: I get starved during the summer, 9: When I come back I always have to hide my bruises and 10: I always feel alone and depressed. Now don't tell me you want my messed-up life. Because from where I'm standing you're in heaven Lils."

"I didn't think of it that way. You're right. I have a great life. But you're wrong about not being beautiful. Many guys look your way. You just hide your face with books."

"It's how I am Lils. And nobody can change that. Besides, I don't care what people think. I like the way I turned out. Although I do miss Remus a lot…..I've got to go. I'll see you in the morning."

"'Night."

((End Flashback))

Remus was sad that he never knew. He said that he should have realized what was going on." Lily finished. All of a sudden she started to fade in and out.

"Mia, I have to go soon. Do you know the rectalinus spell?" I shook my head, "Use it to bring me and James back. You have to research it!! Also, find information on the veil, it will help you save Sirius. After you do that, find my son, Harry Potter. I…ope…see…soon."

((End Dream))

I jerked awake, and sat up, gasping for air. I felt something roll off my cheek and put my fingers to my face.

It was wet, I had been crying.

I flopped over onto my side, and sighed heavily. It looked like there would be something for me to do after all.

* * *

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it!!! I know its late, but i've had (and have) a MAJOR writers block!! And any help on any of my stories is welcome!!!**

**Mia**


	3. Meeting The Son

_Previously:_

_I flopped over onto my side, and sighed heavily. It looked like there would be something for me to do after all._

**Chapter Three: Meeting the Son.**

I sighed as I walked through the platform to 9 ¾, people staring as I passed them. I wore tight black jeans, with black high heels, paired with a neon green, long sleeved shirt with a black corset tightly over it. My "blue" eyes were surrounded by a thick layer of black mascara and eye shadow, my lips cherry red. I had twisted my hair up into a bun, the Blue and green streaks showing through out it.

I sighed as I thought about my upcoming education. I would never be able to fit in here, as Eámanë Ancalimë. There was just no way. I hadn't been able to fit in as Andromeda Christenson, and I'd had a **very **popular brother there to help my popularity along.

I shook my head and lay down across a set in an empty compartment. There was a lot that I needed to do. I just hoped that I'd be able to do it.

The world depended on there savior, and their savior depended on me.

Oh how I hated fate.

I ended up falling asleep in that compartment, and when I awoke, it was full to the brim, people having to sit on each other to make room.

A girl who had brown eyes and auburn red hair with black streaks through out the bottom was sitting on a boys lap, who had blonde hair (spiked with black) and silver eyes. A guy who had dark blue eyes was sitting next to him. His red hair spiked up with blue tips, and a hoop earring through his right ear. On the boys lap was a girl with shoulder length curly brown hair, that had the color blue streaked throughout it, and light brown eyes, wisdom shining from them.

But the one that caught my attention was the boy that was sitting on the floor up against the door. He had short black hair that was spiked up with green tips. He had a hoop earring in both ears and then a cartilage hoop in his right ear. He wore baggy black jeans and black sneakers with a black leather jacket over a dark green button up silk shirt, which was opened just enough to see a black tank underneath. But none of these things were the things that caught my attention; the one thing that caught my attention was his eyes. They were the same as Lily's eyes.

I had just found her son, without even looking for him.

As I was looking at him, I heard a gasp from one of the other cabin mates. It seemed that they had just realized that I was awake.

The girl with brown hair glared at me with an icy glare and said "Who are you?"

I smirked. "My name is Eámanë Ancalimë. I am a transfer student this year. Who are you?" I asked just as icily.

I saw her glance over at Harry, who nodded his head slightly, and then her whole persona changed. "Hello, my name's Hermione Granger."

The red-headed boy smiled as well and said "I'm Ron Weasley."

The couple next to them said, "Ginny Weasley", and "Draco Malfoy."

I looked over to the dark beauty in the corner and he glanced at me and said, "Harry Potter."

I smiled and said, "You honestly expect me to think that you go by your birth names now? What do you refer yourselves as?"

I saw Hermione smiled widely and then nod slightly at Harry, obviously telling him that he had good judgment, for what I could not be sure.

"I go by Seraphina, Ron goes by Remigius (Rem-e-gee-ous), Ginny goes by Iuditha (E-udith-a), and Draco goes by Fabius." Hermione said.

"What does Harry go by?" I asked. "And what do you do for your last names? What about nicknames?"

Harry opened his mouth, and the voice that came out sent chills down my spine, it was the voice of a god. "I go by Elerossë. We decided that Hermione, Draco and I would have the same name and Ginny and Ron would have the same name. We came up with Súrion for us and Elensar for Ginny and Ron. Hermione is Abă, Ron is Incendiu, Ginny is Pămînt, Draco is Aer, and I am Aumbri."

I smiled and then bowed. "Pleased to meet you! But how did you learn elvish?"

Harry glanced at me in surprise, and replied. "We found a book that had the language."

I just looked at him bemusedly. "What ever you say. Now, we are going to be at Hogwarts in about, three seconds." I replied as I stood up, straightened my clothes and walked out the door as the train began to slow down.

I smiled wickedly as I looked up at my home.

_Hogwarts, here I come!! You better get ready. You're in for a hell of a year!_

**Okay, so ur probably wondering why Harry and the gang look like that and why Draco is with them. So the rest of the chapter is going to be a brief summary on the yrs 1-5 for them, (cause they r going into their 6****th**** yr).**

**Year One:** Harry meets Ron and Draco. Having been abused his entire life he is VERY Slytherin. Ron feels like no one loves him because he is the youngest and always overlooked, and Draco has no one who loves him because his parents are…well, his parents. Hermione has a very sheltered life and believes that her parents are trying to control her (which they are). They end up going to Gryffindor, not Draco, and pretending that they are the "Golden Trio". Everything turns out the same except the rivalry between Draco and the gang is fake. And Draco helps them in the Lib. With Nicholas Flamel.

**Year Two:** Everything is the same, except with Draco helping. Ginny is sad and depressed like them, but makes no move to become part of their gang, because of the book.

**Year Three:** Everything the same, except when Hermione punches Draco, she actually fakes the punch. They also start to learn Elvish, and karate. Ginny joins their group.

**Year Four:** They all do their best to help Harry, but they have to stage the fight with Ron, because that is the predictable "Ron" attitude. They start to learn Animagus.

**Year Five:** Successfully learn Occlumency, how to fight with weapons, and dark magic. Can do all school spells and learning by now from their private studying. Sirius doesn't die. Instead, Draco replaces him with a death eater. Sirius and Remus learn of what had been going on and begin to help them learn more. They all get a new wardrobe. And decide that this is the year that the masks are coming off.

**That's all there is. There may be a few new things that come up in chapters. But I didn't want to have to write out their story, because this is really a story about Mia.**

**Anyways, please review!!!**

**Mia**


End file.
